


M a r r y ?

by sadnymph



Category: The Midnight Gospel (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, eek, i can read them to him, i don’t think he knows i write these, i hope i stay with my boyfriend long enough for him to wanna marry me, i’m seeing him in 12 hours, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnymph/pseuds/sadnymph
Summary: yay, i was kinda nervous
Relationships: Clancy Gilroy/Reader
Kudos: 2





	M a r r y ?

Clancys POV

Y/n sits down at the table I told her to sit at a couple of hours earlier. 

“okay,” i say, “there’s something i’ve been wanting to discuss with you for a while now”

y/n’s eyes meet mine. 

“and what is it?”

i take a deep breath. i’ve been building up the courage to talk to her about this for months. it’s just something that won’t leave my mind for a minute. whenever i look at her i always think about it. 

“well, we’ve been together for a long time now and our relationship is healthy and you haven’t killed me or anything. so, uh, would you want to get married?”

”that seems like a good idea. i wouldn’t kill anyone regardless.”

okay. nows the time. 

i get up from the table and open the drawer. i reach for the little satin box. i grab it and close the drawer. 

then i take a deep breath. again. 

“clancy?”

okay clancy. you have to do it now or never, i tell myself. but like in my head. i bend down on one knee.

”y/n, will you marry me?”

her eyes widen and the room falls silent. even charlotte has stopped moving and the computers fans have stopped.

did i say the wrong thing?

”clancy, i would love to marry you!”

”yay, i was kinda nervous”

the authors pov:

they had a cracking night filled with schnapps, tv, laughter and sex. actually forget i wrote that last bit 


End file.
